<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫】我养了一个小朋友丨③ by candylingling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661071">【铁虫】我养了一个小朋友丨③</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylingling/pseuds/candylingling'>candylingling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylingling/pseuds/candylingling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p>
<p>夏日的蝉鸣与热浪继续侵占着纽约市，转眼就到了Peter开学的日子。Tony最近忙得额头冒烟，没能抽出时间送男孩上学，不过在开学的前一天晚上，Tony拿出了一枚衬衫纽扣给Peter，说这是Stark家的传统——由长辈给开学的晚辈一枚自己的衬衫纽扣，预祝晚辈学业有成。男孩接过纽扣，很郑重地保证一定会好好收藏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>等Tony从中国出差回来，已经是开学两个星期后了。出差的这段日子，Tony发现自己还挺想念Peter的。在中国充满东方神秘特色的古城晃悠的时候，他会想，如果男孩在的话一定会很开心，看到一些稀奇古怪的玩意，他总想给男孩买，吃到好吃的料理也总想着如果男孩在就可以偷师学着做给自己吃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony一下机就问Happy男孩的近况，但Happy表示自己也不太清楚，不过按照课表，今天男孩放假，应该很快就会回家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony百无聊赖地在家等了好一会，都没等到Peter回来，他又掏出电话打给Happy，“Peter怎么还没回来？高中生现在几点放学的？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>电话那头的Happy又翻了一记白眼，“高中生现在5点就放学了。现在才7点，你着急什么？”当初不是说好把Peter泡钱罐里养着的吗？现在这个架势又哪里是呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“2个小时了，你不着急吗？”Tony十分不满，敢情这个世界除了他，就没人会关心男孩了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……你就不允许Peter有点私生活吗？”Happy没好气地问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他才16岁，不需要私生活。我去接他。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被挂电话的Happy狠狠说了一句“双标狗”。他可记得Tony16岁的时候凌晨都还在纽约各大酒吧鬼混，现在怎么男孩晚两个小时回家就不准了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony在学校门口假装不紧张地等了15分钟，也没见到男孩的身影，电话也不接，Tony有点坐不住了。他最后还是决定去学校逛一圈，碰碰运气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这么热你怎么还穿校服？你这么热爱学校吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“诶，Peter现在可是班主任的心头肉了，你们下手轻一点。万一他告状呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他才不会。他下次还帮你做作业，是吗？Peter？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>以Flash为首的5个人居高临下地看着Peter，时不时给男孩一脚。男孩不顶嘴，也不反抗。Flash觉得没意思，又对着男孩细嫩的锁骨来了一脚，才拉着大队去找别的乐子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩头发凌乱地搭在额前，裸露的肌肤没有一寸是完好的，原本白皙的小脸被踢坏了一大块，可怜巴巴地渗着血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>切，就这点本事，还没院长下手狠，男孩甚至咧着嘴笑了笑。他双手撑住膝盖想要站起来，突然眼前一黑，又失力一屁股坐在地上。恍惚之间他感到有人握住他的双手想把他提起来，男孩顺着力量站起来，想要和对方道谢，却在抬头的瞬间彻底愣住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>怎么是Tony？他不是出差吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着男孩哆哆嗦嗦的双腿，Tony一只手穿过他的腋窝，一只手捧住他的膝弯，把人打横抱了起来。男孩想说点什么，但看到男人可怕的脸色，又有点害怕。他给他的先生制造麻烦了，他不想这样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还没到车上，Tony就知道男孩睡着了，或者是晕过去了。他把男孩抱上车，动作轻柔地系好安全带。接着他给Happy打了个电话，简单说明情况之后，又看了一眼奄奄一息的男孩，补充道，“我不允许Stark家的孩子受到任何欺负。一，十倍奉还。什么？犯法？I don’t care！二，我要他们在纽约找不到一所高中就读。三，给Peter转学，列一份学校清单给我，这次我亲自挑。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>到家后，Tony又把男孩沿路抱回床上，此时，提前接到通知的家庭医生Bruce已经到了。Bruce小心地脱下男孩染血的衣服，又给他换上了短袖家居服，才开始检查。即使提前给自己做了心理建设，Tony还是被眼前的景象吓到了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter的新伤还不算严重，我已经给他涂了药，很快就会好的。但是旧伤……旧伤基本没有好好处理过，只能慢慢养着了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony，我觉得Peter受到了校园暴力以及长时间残暴的虐待。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony觉得自己被气得七窍生烟了，他们怎么敢这样对自己的男孩。为什么自己没有早点带走他？为什么他一直被欺负却什么都不告诉自己？他以为男孩喜欢穿长袖是觉得会有安全感些，却没想到是想遮盖住伤口。他该早点发现的，如果他早点发现了，说不定男孩在学校被欺负时就会告诉他了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在学校的时候，他甚至没哭，只是自己默默忍着疼痛，努力地想要站起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-TBC-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嘤虐PP不是我的本意</p>
<p>大家中秋节快乐鸭</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【铁虫】我养了一个小朋友丨⑥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06</p><p>Tony从衣柜拿出一件羊绒大衣，把男孩裹住抱在怀里，让Pepper取消下午的会议，又约了家庭医生，才抱着男孩去车库。</p><p> </p><p>发热的Peter像个小火炉，乖巧地窝在他怀里，时不时用毛绒绒的头顶蹭他的下巴。把他放在副驾，男孩还不安分地伸出手抓他衣角要亲亲，让Tony有了一瞬间心猿意马的想法。</p><p> </p><p>到家之后，家庭医生已经先一步到了。</p><p> </p><p>“膝盖上的伤口有些发炎，免疫力下降，加上淋雨就发烧了。还是给他吊针吧。”</p><p> </p><p>家庭医生架起仪器，用手拍了拍Peter白皙的手背，试图从上面找到一条比较好下手的血管。犹豫了一会，便把针扎进了男孩有些细的蓝色血管。Tony会拔针，便让医生先回去了。</p><p> </p><p>为什么他的男孩总是受伤。</p><p> </p><p>Tony有些苦恼，他感觉到自己对Peter的感情好像有一点变质了。一开始是无可奈何接他回家，但男孩太讨人喜欢了不是吗？接他回家之后，Tony就没有再有过一丝扔钱养活男孩的念头了，相反，他很想竭尽所能保护他。自从男孩来了之后，Tony第一次有了家的概念，因为家里总会有一盏灯在等着他，回到家他总能看到男孩在厨房为他忙碌的身影。</p><p> </p><p>他们只能是父子吗？</p><p> </p><p>Tony觉得自己好像有点变态了，Peter才16岁啊，禽兽。</p><p> </p><p>为了压下心中的歹念，Tony打开了Peter的书包，掏出了男孩的教材和作业，拿出上衣口袋的钢笔，给他做批注。</p><p> </p><p>男孩醒的时候，看到的就是盘腿坐在地毯上，认真给他批注作业的男人。橘黄的灯光洒在男人的侧脸，给他镀上了一层金黄，削弱了他的威风八面，让他看起来比平时更加温柔。</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark~”Peter撑着手想起来，却牵扯到了针口，让他忍不住微微哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！别动！”Tony着急起身，却被地上的书包拌了一下，踉踉跄跄地扑在了床边。“咳咳。”Tony尴尬地揉揉被床沿撞得匡一声的膝盖，坐在床上，用手覆盖住了男孩扎针的手背，另一只手又搭了搭他的额头，“感觉没这么热了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”男孩条件反射似的附和了一声，逗得Tony轻声笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“我给你看了一下作业，你的一些盲点我都给你写了说明。你错得比较多的知识点，我都在书上画了颗心心。好了慢慢看。”</p><p> </p><p>“一定会认真看。”男孩承诺。</p><p> </p><p>“继续睡会？我会帮你拔针，别怕。”Tony给男孩掖了掖被子。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”男孩答应着，温顺地闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>听到了男孩平稳的呼吸，Tony又觉得心稳了些，他掏出男孩在夏天依然有些冰凉的手，帮他细细搓暖。接着又把男孩两只可爱的小脚丫搓热。然后便百无聊赖地在房间踱步，直到给男孩拔了针，给有了细小针口的手背贴上一张胶布，才整理了一下头发，开车出门。</p><p> </p><p>Peter再次醒来的时候觉得好多了，他踢着拖鞋下床，到客厅找Tony，想和他说声谢谢，还有道歉，说好今天要加班的，结果又要送自己回家，肯定耽误了工作。</p><p> </p><p>他在客厅串来串去也没找到男人，男人房间也是黑的，难道是睡了吗？Peter想着，肚子却先叫了起来。于是他到厨房想煮粥喝。刚打开门，就闻到了一股香甜的味道，是昨天他说想吃的鱼片粥的味道。Peter觉得这是他喝过最甜的鱼片粥，原来有人宠着是这种感觉。好神奇啊。</p><p> </p><p>男孩还在低头喝粥，Tony已经急忙忙地回到了家，看到男孩一脸满足地喝粥，便开口问，“好点了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“好多了！”男孩元气满满地点头，看见Tony双手提着两个大袋子，好奇地问，“你提着什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“是暖宝宝。”Tony把两个沉甸甸的袋子往桌上一放，拿过男孩的杯子，灌了一口奶，接着说，“你手脚太凉了。应该是血液不循环，这个我问过医生，得慢慢调理。所以我先给你买了暖宝宝，你觉得冷了，拿一个在手里玩，就没那么冷了。我不知道哪个好，就都买了些。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony说着说着就看到了男孩变红的眼眶，着急问道，“怎么了？还不舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”Peter站起来，绕过桌子，双手紧紧抱住了Tony，软软地说了句“Mr. Stark，你真好”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第一次有人催更</p><p>吓得我赶紧起床</p><p>感觉真奇妙哈哈哈</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>